


Memories-An Undertale Oneshot

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6638317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You kind of liked the darkness. It gave you a place to think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories-An Undertale Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I know I know, I should be working on like finishing my miniature series, and write a new chapter for my main story, AND write the one shot requests I have gotten, buuuuuuut I really really really wanted to do something like this, with Chara. I hope you all enjoy and aren't toooooooo upset because I didn't do any of the things I listed above lol. Thanks for stopping in XD.

You always liked the darkness. It cradeled you, like a comforting Mother, or a caring Father. This silence too, was welcoming. It allowed you to think. Thinking wasn't always easy when you when you had a living and breathing body, with all the people around, bustling around busily with their everyday lives and such. It was always so nosy on the surface, and even in the Underground, the noise was at a pretty high level all the time, since your brother always loved to play pretend. Adventures, that was his favorite. You remember one moment clearly.

 

"Can't catch me haha!!" You giggle screamed running away with your stubby little 9 year old legs from your brother. He shouted in glee and chased after you.

 

"I'm gonna get you!! I'm the evil Hyper God of DOOM!!!" Asriel shrieked, shooting small star blasts from his hands, always careful to avoid your skin, so to not injure you at all. "You surrender or I will get you!!"

 

"Noooooo!!!!!" You called out, glancing back at the little goat monster who was catching up on your trail pretty quickly. The grass around you two was becoming no more, from all the magical stars being sent from Asriel's powerful little hands. He was smiling wide, and you grinned too. Mommy and Daddy weren't home, so might as well have fun, right?

 

The clearing where you two played was quite small actually, no bigger than the living room of the castle, your new home. This small grassing space was right outside of your kitchen, where Momma always baked. When she was cooking the food, you could smell the lingering aroma from outside. It was always very pleasant to arrive inside to a plateful of cookies, or a pan of pie. Momma almost always did this, without a fail. Today was slightly different though, since Mommy and Daddy where at a "Very Important Meeting For Grown Ups" as they called it, at least. You both weren't sure what it meant, to be honest. That was ok. You guy's were having alotta fun without them, your happy laughter was proving it.

 

Magical stars flew in flurries, crashing down around you. They were getting closer together, and less spaced out. You attempted to dodge each one gracefully and swiftly, hopping from foot to foot with skill. You hear a crash to the right of you, and you jump to the left avoiding the magic. You and your brother giggled at it. The next one came flashing passed your ear, and you ducked as quick as you could.

 

Stars littered the lawn and you ran past the hose that was strung in loops upon loops next to the castle. The green snake of a hollow rope was often used, mostly by Asgore for his garden. You also enjoyed tending to a patch of flowers every now and then, but Asriel couldn't care less about flowers. It was funny.

 

Suddenly, you felt a sharp prick flash across your left arm, and you fell down, tripping over something. You glanced at your arm and let out a sharp cry. Blood had sprung from the new wound, welling in small clumps, and fast. It HURT! You cried a little whimper and let the tears drain out. Your adopted brother rushed forward and knelt down beside you, examining the injury.

 

"I'm sorry! I'll go get help." He told you, dashing off in a hurry. You could sense the guilt radiating off of him, like an aura of some sort. You sat still as an animal being watched as prey, waiting for his return.

 

Asriel returned with a funny looking monster, most likely a royal guard, the group of monsters who protected the kingdom at all costs. You could tell it was one of them since the armor they were wearing was heavy and shiny, gleaming in the late evening light from the nearby lamps. They let out a sigh, and Asriel hid behind them, too afraid to look at your cut.

 

"...I'm sorry Chara." Asriel whispered, taking hold of your hand as the royal guard finished bandaging up the wound. "I didn't mean to hit you. I was just playing."

 

"..I'ts ok Asriel. I'm not mad. Accidents happen, right? And then we learn from them."

 

"You're right." He paused. "You are really smart, you know that Chara right?"

 

You were slightly taken aback by that statement. You had been called a lot of thing in your life, some ok, some bad, but never smart. Did he really think that? Or was he just saying it to make you feel better, in a hope that you wouldn't be mad at him. "...Thanks, I guess." You finally responded, heaving yourself up. The royal guard was gone by now, off to who knows where. "Let's go inside and do something quiet and calm until Mommy and Daddy get home."

 

"Ok Chara! I'll get crayons, you get paper!!!"

**Author's Note:**

> Quick thing, I do apologize for this being so extremely short. I hope you guys still enjoyed it enough. I will be writing one more random One shot of my choice soon, and then I will update my main story, THEN finish the small short story I wrote about Sans, then finally get to requests. Busy week. 
> 
> Have a great day, and stay determined!!!!


End file.
